Sparrowpaw's Redemption
by Jumbofrog
Summary: Sparrowpaw is a young ShadowClan apprentice who wishes to one day, become leader of his Clan. However, his ideals are soon corrupted by a cat from the Dark Forest, and only one cat could save him from the destructive and murderous path he is deciding to take.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

 **This is (pretty much) my first fanfic. I decided to go with a different approach than the stories I used to write, so please give feedback so I can strengthen the main character or any relationships he might encounter. I have a story in mind, but it's very rough and isn't anything too specific, so please give your input on where it should go from there!**

 **Also, if there are any cats in these allegiances that have the same name or description as an existing cat in the Warriors series, please realize this wasn't intentional. If you'd like to use some of my names, just message and I'll probably let you use it (just don't use the same personality.)**

 **Well, that's pretty much it. You'll see some more of these little authors' notes scattered throughout the story, but mostly at the beginning and ends, just so I can update you and put in some necessary information. Also I might try and see what you think, so please provide feedback! And with that, enjoy the story!**

 **ShadowClan**

Leader

Newtstar – Small, fiery ginger tom with brilliant blue eyes

Deputy

Raggedfeather – Small, light brown tom with ragged, patchy fur and golden eyes (Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Medicine Cat

Snakefang – Broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a ragged pelt (Apprentice: Tawnyheart – Sand-coloured tabby she-cat with thick fur and green eyes)

Warriors

Flameheart – Orange tom with blue eyes and a long, thick pelt (Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Sunstream – Yellow she-cat with dark amber eyes

Owlfeather – Broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with fierce amber eyes

Puddlestep – Light gray tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Mothpelt – Speckled gray tom with amber eyes and a nick on one ear

Lizardclaw – Night-black tom with yellow eyes and long teeth

Spiderfoot – Brown tabby tom with light amber eyes

Nightgaze – Jet-black she-cat with amber eyes

Dustfoot – Small, very dark gray tom with dark, dull amber eyes

Berrypetal – Calico she-cat with green eyes (Nightpaw)

Foxflame – Russet-colored she-cat with dark green eyes (Apprentice: Cherrypaw)

Cedarleg – Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Scorchgaze – Smoky, dark gray tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Sparrowpaw)

Blackflame – Jet-black tom with amber eyes

Sunspark – Ginger she-cat with warm green eyes

Ivyclaw – Calico she-cat with green eyes

Poolshade – Snow-white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Jaypaw)

Emberfoot – Smoky-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices

Rockpaw – Silver tom with pale blue eyes

Jaypaw – Silver tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Sparrowpaw – Broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with scars on his nose and orange-amber eyes

Queens

Beesting – Pure white she-cat with black ears, paws and muzzle, and warm amber eyes (Expecting Flameheart's kits)

Shrewfoot – Gray tabby she-cat with warm blue eyes and a bushy tail (Mate: Scorchgaze) (Kits: Nightkit – Black she-cat with yellow eyes, Fuzzykit – Night-black tom with ice-blue eyes and a fuzzy pelt that sticks out at all angles)

Elders

Thrushflight – Small, light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Poppyjaw – Sleek, red-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

 **WindClan**

Leader

Redstar – Small, reddish-brown tom with bright green eyes, and a plumy tail

Deputy

Rabbitclaw – Sleek, lithe light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Whitefoot – Broad-shouldered white tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Harepaw)

Warriors

Petalflight – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy, long tail

Tansyfoot – Pale brown tabby she-cat with warm golden eyes and thick, long fur

Doeflight – Tall, pale cream and white she-cat with amber eyes and thick fur

Lilyflower – Black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thistlestorm – Black-and-white tom with amber eyes and long claws

Heronflight – Dark brown tabby she-cat with a fluffy white underbelly and water-blue eyes

Honeyfang – Tall golden she-cat with amber eyes

Ryewhisker – Brown tabby tom with holly-green eyes

Fallensnow – Night-black she-cat with a graying muzzle and sky-blue eyes

Dapplenose – Tortoiseshell she-cat with a berry pink nose

Swiftwing – Small brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Harepaw)

Dovefeather – Creamy-white she-cat with warm blue eyes

Breezecloud – Black-and-white she-cat with golden eyes

Brackenheart – Ginger tom with leaf-green eyes

Beeflight – Very dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Hareleap – Light brown she-cat with amber eyes (Whitepaw)

Apprentices

Harepaw – Light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a short tail

Doepaw – Creamy-brown she-cat with amber eyes and a plumy tail

Cherrypaw – Sleek, reddish-ginger she-cat with bright green eyes and a plumy tail

Whitepaw – White tom with amber eyes

Queens

Sandstripe – Sleek orange she-cat with a bushy tail and brilliant amber eyes (Expecting Beeflight's kits)

Shrewfoot – Gray tabby she-cat with warm blue eyes and a bushy tail (Mate: Beeflight) (Kits: Timberkit – Brown tom with ice blue eyes, Flykit – Handsome tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Elders

Skytail – Tall brown tom

 **RiverClan**

Leader

Morningstar – Silvery-gray she-cat with yellow eyes and a plumy, thick tail

Deputy

Spikefur – Thin blue-gray tom with spiky fur and water-blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Reedpelt – Sleek black tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Cloudpaw)

Warriors

Rippleflight – Broad-shouldered blue-gray tom with cold blue eyes and a long, bushy tail

Frostheart – Gray and white tom with blue eyes

Reedsky – Dark orange she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

Troutnose – Sleek gray tom with blue eyes and a shiny pelt

Mintear – White tom with gray ears, a sleek, shiny pelt and green eyes

Hailfur – Sleek, broad-shouldered gray-and-white tom with sky-blue eyes

Hollowdusk – Blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

Leopardpelt – Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes, a nicked ear, and a plumy tail

Rippleleaf – Silvery-gray she-cat with soft blue eyes

Birchtail – Broad-shouldered dark brown tom with golden eyes and

Shellclaw – Stony-gray tom with pale blue eyes and thick, soft fur (Apprentice: Otterpaw)

Redflower – Fiery-ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Stonefoot – Massive gray tom with green eyes

Rainfur – Speckled light orange she-cat with a pale underbelly

Eelpelt – Black, sleek tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentices

Otterpaw – Light-brown tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes a

Cloudpaw – White tom

Queens

Nightmist – Black she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Stonefoot's kits)

Eaglefeather – Mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Kits: Redkit – Ginger she-kit with dark green eyes, Beetlekit – Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Elders

Mottlefur – Brown tabby tom with a ragged pelt

 **SkyClan**

Leader

Hollystar – Night-black she-cat with holly-green eyes and a thick, soft pelt

Deputy

Rowanflame – Black-and-orange mottled tom with amber eyes

Warriors

Dovefeather – White she-cat with green eyes

Acornheart – Sandy-colored tabby tom with leaf-green eyes and sharp white teeth

Echosky – Silvery-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Vinetail – Dark brown tabby tom with orange-amber eyes and a very long tail

Moonshadow – Tall snow-white tom with sky-blue eyes

Cherrywillow – Reddish she-cat with amber eyes

Heathersky – Light-gray she-cat with thick, soft fur and blue eyes

Lionclaw - Broad-shouldered, bulky, pale golden tabby tom with green eyes and thick fur around his neck

Graycloud – Light gray, broad-shouldered soft and thick-furred tabby tom with holly-green eyes

Duskstorm – Dark gray she-cat

Gorsetalon – Reddish-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Hawknose – Dark brown tabby tom with

Littletail – Black-and-white she-cat with milky amber eyes, and a small tail

Snowfall – Snowy-white she-cat with amber eyes and a fluffy, thick pelt

Apprentices

Dawnpaw – Creamy she-cat with amber eyes, and a white underbelly

Spiderpaw – Black tom with white paws, a white underbelly and orange-amber eyes

Archpaw – White she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

Twigpaw – Broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens

Swallowflight – Light-brown tabby she-cat with orange-amber eyes and white paws (Expecting Lionclaw's kits)

Cloudyblossom – Snowy-white she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Vinetail) (Kits: Owlkit – Tiny, dark brown tabby tom with orange-amber eyes)

Berrystem – Creamy-brown she-cat with soft fur and holly-green eyes (Mate: Acornheart) (Kits: Archkit – White she-kit with black spots and amber eyes, Twigkit – Broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom-kit with yellow eyes)

Elders

Cedarfoot – Reddish-brown tom with blue eyes

Sageflower – Black-and-white she-cat with milky amber eyes

 **ThunderClan**

Leader

Oakstar – Massive, broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy

Mapleclaw – Orange-and-black speckled she-cat with yellow eyes and a fluffy white underbelly

Medicine Cat

Molefur – Night-black tom with a ragged, matted pelt and yellow eyes

Warriors

Flameheart – Fiery orange tom with a sleek pelt and vibrant green eyes

Ravenfeather – Night-black she-cat with yellow eyes

Sorrelfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a small tail

Stumpyfoot – Thin-furred black tom with a graying muzzle and a missing leg

Runningbreeze – Sleek, thin-furred black tom with a torn ear and blue eyes

Willowberry – Sleek, light gray she-cat with soft fur and yellow eyes

Nightmask – Sleek black tom with silvery-gray eyes and a nick in one ear

Poppycloud – Reddish-brown she-cat with a plumy tail and golden eyes

Thistletail – Dark gray tom with fierce amber eyes and a spiky tail

Thunderstorm – Massive, fiery ginger tom with leaf-green eyes and white paws

Brackenleap – Sleek, sand-colored tom with green eyes

Heronflight – Dark brown tabby she-cat with a fluffy white underbelly and ice-blue eyes

Apprentices

Quailpaw – Light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Pricklepaw – Blue-gray tom with green eyes and spiky, tufty fur

Queens

Milkberry

Mallowsnout – Thin-furred dark brown tabby she-cat with stunning, ice-blue eyes and smooth fur (Kits: Hawkkit – Thin-furred dark brown tabby tom-kit with very light blue, amost gray eyes, Skykit – Silvery-gray she-kit with ice-blue eyes)

Elders

Smokebelly – Smoky gray tom with amber eyes

Aspenflight – Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shrewnose – Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a ragged, matted pelt


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The wind rustled through the trees as the cool night air ruffled the pelt of a mangy black tom. The tom was narrowing his eyes at the other cats, his ears twitching with suspicion.

"Quit shooting us dirty looks, Molefur," a deep voice purred with amusement. A broad-shouldered pure-white tom nodded at the other cats, which were arranged in a circle. They sat in a grassy clearing, illuminated by moonlight.

"We might as well go in then," an equally muscular dark brown tom mewed, his voice coming out as a deep growl. "It's about moonhigh."

The white tom looked up and flicked his tail. "Very well, Snakefang. Come on then."

The dark brown tom stood and stretched, nodding respectfully to Molefur as he stiffly padded over to the cavern where the Moonrock was located. Eventually they entered, finding their way through the dark tunnel that winded down the cave.

"Good luck in your dreams," the white tom mewed to Reedpelt, a blue-gray tom who only recently became a medicine cat. He shuffled his paws nervously and nodded. "I hope StarClan doesn't tell me anything too overwhelming," he meowed, meaning it as a joke. He silently thanked Berryheart, his former mentor, for everything she had taught him. _Would she appear in my dreams?_

Touching his stone to the crystal, the blue-gray tom shuddered as he felt the ice-cold for the first time. Sleep crashed over him, and he felt himself falling into darkness.

Reedpelt woke up with a jerk, his holly-green eyes widening. "Hello?"

"Welcome, Reedpelt," a familiar, gentle mew brought his attention.

"Berryheart!" he purred as he spotted the light brown tabby she-cat push her way through the thick reeds, her blue eyes warm. They touched noses and her eyes suddenly darkened.

"I would love to stay and catch up," she mewed. "But StarClan didn't send me here to gossip like elders during a Gathering. I must give you a prophecy… and you must promise not to tell _anyone._ "

Reedpelt nodded awkwardly, his heart thudding.

Her pelt, which seemed to be full of stars, began glowing in an eerie light, and her voice sounded like hundreds of cats speaking at once. Reedpelt was too amazed to speak.

" _The Clans are in great danger, Reedpelt. The only thing that can change the path of the shadows is the wind."_

The she-cat's sky-blue orbs turned round as she stared into Reedpelt's eyes, her pelt bristling with fear. "You will know what to do, Reedpelt," she mewed. "I trust you, and I didn't choose you for no reason. But sometimes, shadows choose their own destiny."

 **A/N: I know, I know. A bit of a short and kind of cliché prologue, but I decided it fitted best with this type of story. Updates might be kind of slow, but I tend to write several chapters in advance, just so I'm not rushing. That's all and enjoy the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sparrowpaw padded after his mentor, his orange-amber eyes narrowing at every noise. The dark brown tabby tom remained focused, his ears pricked in case of anything happening. Scorchgaze was trotting towards the RiverClan border, his ears twitching. _What's he looking for?_ Sparrowpaw wondered.

His mentor suddenly stopped and ducked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Sparrowpaw said nothing, but crouched under a bush. His nose wrinkled at the smell of fish. Suddenly, he managed to hear voices. Strange voices. _Cats on our territory!_

His pelt bristled with fury. He hadn't been an apprentice for long, a moon to be exact, but he had been told that ShadowClan and the other Clans, ever since they came into the new territories, were on bad terms. _I can guess why,_ he fumed as he managed to see the dark shapes of RiverClan cats moving about. _I'll teach those mange-pelts a lesson._ Sparrowpaw let a low growl out and unsheathed his claws, staring at Scorchgaze for a nod of approval. Scorchgaze whipped around, his eyes blazing.

"Sparrowpaw!" he hissed quietly, his tail lashing. The enemy warriors were completely unaware of their presence. "Keep your claws sheathed! I'm going to go ask them what they're doing here. If they don't leave, go fetch reinforcements. Got it?"

Sparrowpaw opened his mouth to protest, but nodded reluctantly afterwards. _There's no use trying to convince Scorchgaze of anything. He's more stubborn than a badger._

"Good." The dark gray tom stood and padded over to the RiverClan cats. Sparrowpaw's claws itched to sink them into their soft, glossy pelts.

"Spikefur," Scorchgaze mewed, his tone even. Sparrowpaw noticed a thin, blue-gray tom with fur that stuck out at all angles turn, his blue eyes narrowing. "What are you and your warriors doing on ShadowClan territory?"

"Patrolling." Spikefur drew himself up to his full height. "This land belongs to ShadowClan, and RiverClan knows it."

"This was never your land," Scorchgaze spat. Sparrowpaw longed to leap out and give his mentor a sharp cuff over the ear. _Why is Scorchgaze so frog-brained? Attack them already!_

"It is now," the RiverClan deputy lifted his chin. "We have already placed the scent-markers."

Scorchgaze turned slightly and nodded to Sparrowpaw. Sparrowpaw's eyes widened with anticipation and his claws flexed. _Can I finally give them what's coming?_

"Fetch reinforcements, Sparrowpaw," Scorchgaze hissed, his eyes narrowed. He turned around and began arguing with the RiverClan deputy.

"Of course," Sparrowpaw muttered. Nonetheless he hared away into the trees towards the ShadowClan camp.

Once he crashed inside the camp, his eyes darted around wildly. _Where's Newtstar?_

 _There!_ The small ginger tom was sharing fresh-kill with Raggedfeather, the ShadowClan deputy.

"Newtstar!" he yowled, his eyes blazing. "RiverClan has invaded!"

The tom's eyes flashed with alarm. "Invading?"

Sparrowpaw's pelt prickled at the lie. _Tell him,_ a voice whispered. _Tell him that Scorchgaze is fighting them off by himself._

"Scorchgaze is fighting them all off!" he blurted, his pelt prickling even more. "Come quick!"

"It is worse than I thought," Newtstar mewed, his eyes clouding. He turned and began calling names. "Puddlestep, Lizardclaw, Raggedfeather, Spiderfoot, Nightgaze, Owlfeather, Rockpaw and Cherrypaw. You're all coming with me. The rest of you stay in camp in case they bring the fight into the heart of ShadowClan."

 _Finally,_ he thought. His tail flicked guiltily as he remembered Scorchgaze telling him not to look for fights. _You shouldn't feel guilty,_ a voice purred. _You're only doing what's best for your Clan._

Turning, he raced out of camp towards his mentor as the ShadowClan patrol followed. The pine needles felt springy underneath his paws, and his sharp claws flexed at the thought of a good fight. _Time to show them that ShadowClan aren't mouse-hearts._

The cats exploded into the clearing, where the small strip of land was located. The deputy of RiverClan yowled as his clanmates were attacked. Sparrowpaw lifted his head and was relieved to find his mentor grappling with a sleek black to. He turned his head and managed to see a light brown tabby she-cat staring at him through narrowed eyes.

"What are you looking at, fish-breath?" he snarled, leaping at her. He easily overpowered her and pinned her down. The tabby hissed ferociously and threw him off with a powerful kick. Sparrowpaw stared up at his opponent as she tackled him to the ground and pinned him skillfully. He tried to wriggle free, but he couldn't escape her grasp.

"You're just like all the ShadowClan cats," she growled. "All threats and nothing to follow through with. Why don't you just go back to being a _kittypet?_ "

Sparrowpaw exploded with rage and barreled into her. Whipping around, he swiped her muzzle viciously, crimson liquid spraying all over the floor. The shock showed on her face as Sparrowpaw gave her a ferocious bite before tackling her to the ground. They struggled for a moment, exchanging equal blows before Sparrowpaw eventually flipped and held her down. His eyes narrowed. "Never call me a kittypet again, you RiverClan scum," he hissed, his voice dripping with contempt. The tabby stared back at him, defiance filling her gaze.

Sparrowpaw raised a claw threateningly. "I'll kill you right now," he snarled, grinning with pleasure once he managed to see the look of fear cross the RiverClan apprentice's face. "I've always wanted to sink my teeth into a RiverClan scum's neck-"

"Let her go!" Sparrowpaw suddenly felt himself being thrown aside by a large, muscular cat. Sparrowpaw whipped around, eyes blazing. _Which fish-breath do I have to slice next?_

To his surprise, Scorchgaze was standing over him, his eyes furious. "Clan cats do not kill!" he hissed. "Have you forgotten the warrior code?"

"She called me a kittypet!" Sparrowpaw spat, his tail flicking. He turned back to the RiverClan apprentice, who scrambled to her paws and sped away once he bared his teeth. He turned back to his mentor. "What do you want me to do?"

"I never want to see that again," Scorchgaze snarled. Sparrowpaw's claws flexed again as his mentor left him and leapt back into battle. _She provoked me!_ Nonetheless, the tom was satisfied with the fear in her eyes. _She'll never step foot in ShadowClan territory again. I've made sure of that._

Suddenly his vision blackened for a heartbeat as a white tom barreled into him. Sparrowpaw turned and retaliated quickly, swiping at him with his paws and ducking whenever the white tom attacked. "This is ShadowClan territory!" Sparrowpaw snarled. "Back off!"

"You aren't even ShadowClan," the tom sneered. "You're just a mangy, soft kittypet!"

Sparrowpaw's rage increased, and his eyes narrowed. "Die!" the brown tom yowled, swiping at the white tom ferociously. _They're a bunch of fox-hearts!_ The voice told him soothingly. _All they care about is your kittypet roots. Kill them while you have the chance._

 _They shouldn't know about that,_ Sparrowpaw found himself arguing with the familiar voice. _Newtstar should've never told anybody about my mother. I'm going to be called a kittypet for the rest of my life._

"What's wrong, kittypet?" the tom taunted, breaking Sparrowpaw out of his thoughts. "Are you too soft to fight a real Clan cat?"

"Shut up!" Sparrowpaw hissed, his hackles rising. "I'm _not_ a kittypet, and even if I was, I would be better than some two-faced RiverClan _dirtbag_!"

The tom narrowed his eyes and circled around Sparrowpaw, but he initiated first and lunged at the tom. "You need to be much faster than that," the apprentice sneered, dodging him and bringing his paw down on Sparrowpaw's head. He felt the breath knocked out of him, as he slammed face-first into the ground.

"You're just like all the ShadowClan cats," the RiverClan apprentice growled. He pinned Sparrowpaw down and raised a paw threateningly while baring his teeth. Unable to hear anything or see anyone, Sparrowpaw went completely limp.

The tom's eyes flashed with confusion. He loosened his grip and Sparrowpaw opened one eye. _Big mistake, fox-heart,_ the voice mewed. _Rake his belly with your claws._

Sparrowpaw, too exhausted to realize what he was doing, raked his claws down the tom's belly. A twisted purr of unexpected satisfaction rose in his throat as deep red lines appeared on the RiverClan apprentice's soft white belly. The white tom yowled with agony and leaped back, giving Sparrowpaw enough time to scramble to his paws.

 _There's a tree behind him. Jump off of it, and land on his back,_ the voice ordered. Sparrowpaw obeyed and sped towards the tree. Jumping onto it, he grasped onto the soft bark before leaping onto the white tom's back. He clung on to his pelt, digging his thorn-sharp claws into his fur.

 _Good. He's going to drop in order to counterattack. Leap off when I tell you, then attack him while his belly is exposed,_ the voice mewed. Sparrowpaw pulled out tufts of white fur and gave him ferocious swipes.

 _Now._ Suddenly he felt himself drop as the white tom threw himself onto the ground. Sparrowpaw leaped off just in time.

He turned and gave the tom a vicious swipe, sending him toppling to the ground. The RiverClan apprentice yowled in agony as Sparrowpaw rushed over and raked his claws down the tom's belly again. The expression of pain filled Sparrowpaw with adrenaline.

He bared his teeth and sunk his claws deeper into the tom's fur. "RiverClan, retreat!" a yowl could be heard above the screeches of battle. As Sparrowpaw glanced up at the tabby she-cat who gave the cry, the white tom wriggled free and sped off, his ears flattened. "Coward!" Sparrowpaw hissed, speeding after him. The tom leaped into the river and swam off, leaving Sparrowpaw cursing on the shore.

Sparrowpaw began padding back to his mentor. Scorchgaze stopped talking with Raggedfeather and turned to Sparrowpaw as soon as he came. Sparrowpaw waited for his praise.

"Sparrowpaw," Scorchgaze mewed, his tone even. "Where did you learn those battle moves?"

The question hit Sparrowpaw like a rock. Where _did_ he learn those battle moves? None of the apprentices in ShadowClan learned a move as complicated as that moment he jumped off the tree.

"I'm not sure. I guess it just came in the heat of the moment," he shrugged. Scorchgaze analyzed him for a moment longer before turning back to Raggedfeather.

 _I'm probably going to be a warrior in no time._ He thought as he followed his Clan through the strip of land. _Not if you act like that,_ the voice hissed. Sparrowpaw's ear twitched. _Go to the Stone Circle at moonhigh, and I can teach you some real battle moves._

 _Moonhigh?_ Sparrowpaw was confused. _How are you going to teach me battle moves?_

 _The same way I didn't let you get completely shredded by that RiverClan_ fish _-brain,_ the voice growled. _If you want to truly be a good warrior, you must first prove that you want it badly._

 _I want it,_ Sparrowpaw found himself trying to convince the voice. _I want to be a good leader._

 _Good,_ the voice purred. _Then you will go to the Stone Circle at moonhigh._

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Is Sparrowpaw going to turn out evil? Remember to give feedback in the comments!**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sparrowpaw fluffed up his pelt against the cold as he settled to sleep. The tree he was hiding in felt uncomfortable, but he didn't care. Struggling to get more comfortable, he glimpsed the circle of stones the voice had told him to come to. Sighing, he tried to close his eyes, but the rush of battle kept coming to him at random times, like a thorn in his nest pricking his pelt. _I have to fight again!_

His claws itched with excitement, but eventually, dark tendrils invited him into the dark corners of sleep.

Sparrowpaw awoke in a clearing, his eyes widening. _Where am I?_

"Good question," a voice mewed. Sparrowpaw's ears pricked. _That's the voice!_

From behind the trees came a tortoiseshell she-cat, her amber eyes flashing with recognition. "Welcome, Sparrowpaw."

Sparrowpaw tried to identify his surroundings. He was in a dark forest of some sort. The trees were blackened and their roots were twisted and gnarled. The sky, or what he could see of it through the thick roof of trees, was pitch-black, without any stars. He shivered.

Suddenly he collapsed, his paws buckling underneath him. With a thud he crashed into the ground and flattened his ears. Scrambling to his paws, he hissed ferociously at the she-cat who was staring at him with innocent eyes as she sat next to a dark, twisted tree.

"What was that for?" he snarled, his claws unsheathing. The she-cat grinned.

"You are in the Dark Forest," she spat, her eyes glinting. "This is where cats come to learn moves that StarClan are too clueless to know and Clans are too stupid to learn. You think you can get away with being a daydreamer?"

Sparrowpaw's curiosity was peaked. _Dark Forest? Is that the opposite of StarClan?_

The she-cat's eyes seemed to know everything he thought, although she made no mention of it. She gave Sparrowpaw a strange vibe, as if she could be a better mentor than Scorchgaze ever was and teach him things that would make him leader of ShadowClan… but at the same time be his downfall.

"Are there any other cats here?" Sparrowpaw asked. His tail-tip twitched. He hadn't seen any other cats, although he had noticed dark shapes flitting amongst the shadows when he arrived.

"Too many," the she-cat thought for a moment before continuing to groom her chest fur. "We walk in solitude here, although StarClan can't monitor us like they watch over their precious Clan cats." She spat at the ground when she said this, her eyes narrowing as if seasons of revenge wouldn't be enough to satisfy her thirst for vengeance. "Many are as scared as a mouse of coming here, but they don't know the true opportunities they could uncover."

"Great," Sparrowpaw mewed eagerly. "When can we start?"

"Now, if you wish." The she-cat stopped grooming and stared at him, her gaze stony. "If you truly want to be the future leader of ShadowClan, you must first learn to withstand as much pain as possible."

Sparrowpaw's heart thudded in his chest, his paws shuffling.

"Well?" she mewed. "Didn't I tell you already that being a daydreaming kit wouldn't help you at all?"

"I'll do it," he mewed.

"Good," she purred. Her tail flicked to a stream, murky and dark. "See that stream over there? I want you to swim."

"Swim?" he echoed, his eyes widening. "I'm not a fish-brained RiverClan cat!"

"But you may face them in battle one day," she hissed. "The river is full of surprises that those slimy RiverClan cats will take advantage of. If you don't learn to swim, you'll drown to them."

"Fine." Sparrowpaw trotted towards the bank and tentatively reached into the water with his paw. A hard shove from behind knocked him into the swirling water. He churned his paws as he tried to get to the surface. Just as he was about to breathe, his head was pushed under again.

Struggling, Sparrowpaw finally managed to get above enough to breathe, but he was pushed down again. In a blinding moment, Sparrowpaw bit down on the paw that pushed him and pressed until he could feel bone. A watery yelp was heard, and he swam hard enough to get to shore, panting and taking in huge gulps of air.

As he struggled to breathe, he had a glimpse of a blue-gray tom that slid out of the water, his eyes narrowed with pain. "He bit me!" the tom yowled, holding up his paw. Sparrowpaw observed as the she-cat from before padded over. She sharply cuffed him over the ear, and then glared at him.

"You're not a kit, Hollowdusk," the tortoiseshell spat, turning to Sparrowpaw. "I tested him, and he's proved that he could defeat the whiniest RiverClan warrior in history."

The tom hissed and began licking his wound. Sparrowpaw's lungs finally started feeling like they weren't filled with stone, and his heart thudded with fear and… exhilaration? _I could've died!_

"Roseclaw!" a voice made Sparrowpaw turn. A small, skinny brown tabby tom with a ragged pelt stepped over to her, his yellow eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"What are you doing with my apprentice?" he hissed, his tail lashing. The she-cat turned and shrugged.

"I'm only teaching your apprentice how to actually fight _,_ " she mewed coolly. The tom glared at her, before turning to his apprentice.

Sparrowpaw's tail-tip flicked as he stared at him. _I was only trying to defend myself!_ He thought. _If it were a fair fight, I would've shredded him._

"There's no such thing as fair fights in the real world," a familiar hiss sounded behind him. _So she can read my mind._

"Come," she mewed. "It's time to learn real battle moves that those snobby RiverClan cats don't even know."

Sparrowpaw nodded and followed his mentor through the twisted, neverending forest.

…

 **A/N: Up until now, this is how far I've written (As of posting this). I do write fast though, so that might be an advantage. Remember to suggest plot points and try to come up with your own theories of what the prophecy might be! Or you can just be a reader, that's fine too!**

 **By the way, this story is set way before the Clans (hence why SkyClan is here). The idea is that there was a forgotten era when the Clans still retained most of their traditions, but resided in different territories. Eventually they move back to the forest territories. I'll leave the reason why they left and came back as a mystery for now, but to be honest I don't think the territories have much to do with the plot. SkyClan, however, plays an important role in the later series. (Which I am planning to do.)**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story and, as always, remember to provide feedback!**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I've gotten a review!**

 **Maripaz6: First off, thank you for all the good feedback and questions! You definitely help me out a ton by reviewing!**

 **For your question about the cat that is mentioned in the summary, the answer will come in this chapter or the next. So far, it is known that Sparrowpaw has a deep-rooted hatred for RiverClan, which only comes second to his hatred for WindClan. In the books, WindClan and ShadowClan were always the rival Clans. Sparrowpaw has a reason for hating them both, which I'll go in depth into later.**

 **As for Reedpelt, the medicine cat, he will come into play in a chapter or two. During the events that occur in Sparrowpaw's perspective (this isn't the type of story that changes perspectives every chapter, just to keep things relatively simple and not too confusing for the reader), Reedpelt is trying to figure out the message that his mentor has given him. This is extra hard for him because neither of the cats mentioned are in RiverClan (Just a little hint for you c:).**

 **Oh, by the way, I just realized I didn't put Sparrowpaw in the allegiances! Sorry about that. *Sparrowpaw – Broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with scars on his nose and orange-amber eyes)**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Sparrowpaw rolled over in his nest, stretching himself out. The sunlight peeked through the tangle of bracken, making his dark tabby pelt seem less intimidating. Sparrowpaw scowled as he managed to see Rockpaw practicing battle moves in the clearing. _Hmph,_ the voice sneered. Clearly it was temporarily residing in his head instead of the Dark Forest... for now.

It had been two moons since the first training session and every night, Sparrowpaw snuck out to the Stone Circle to sleep. Roseclaw, his Dark Forest mentor, had never told him exactly why, but Puddlestep, who had recently been turned a warrior, only caught him once, while she was on vigil. _I won't get caught again,_ he vowed silently.

Across the clearing, Nightpaw and Fuzzypaw, the two new apprentices, shared a mouse with Jaypaw. A few tail-lengths away, Beesting dozed lazily in the sunshine, her belly round with unborn kits. Sparrowpaw rose to his paws and stretched out, his mouth opening in a yawn. Shaking himself to get rid of the stray pieces of bracken left in his pelt, he padded across the clearing, his belly empty.

Sparrowpaw bent down and gulped down a tiny finch hungrily. A sweet tang filled his mouth and, his eyes widening, he spat it out. _What was that?_

As he stared down at the fresh-kill, he noticed a mashed up red substance. His eyes filled with horror. _I've been poisoned!_

"Snakefang!" he yowled, darting to the medicine cat den. As he crashed in, he spotted Tawnyheart snuffling through a pile of leaves. Her green eyes narrowed with confusion as he babbled about the poison.

"You've been poisoned?" she mewed after he had finished, her ear twitching with amusement. "And which WindClan cat snuck into camp and put deathberries into your prey?"

"I ate something I shouldn't of, mouse-brain! Give me something before I shove those herbs down your mouth!" he hissed, his hackles rising. Tawnyheart's ears flattened in mock fear, her paws trembling in exaggeration. Sparrowpaw's claws unsheathed, but he stopped himself from unleashing his fury on the young medicine cat and just bared his teeth in response.

"It's just a fruit," she spat, her tail flicking as she turned over the half-eaten finch. "A cherry, to be exact."

"Thanks a lot," he mewed, his eyes rolling.

"You're welcome," she mewed coolly, turning to groom her creamy fur. Sparrowpaw rolled his eyes again and stalked out of the den, his tail lashing.

 _How dare she mock me like that? When I'm leader, she'll be shaking in fear!_

"Owlfeather, Puddlestep, and Foxflame," the ShadowClan deputy, Raggedfeather, mewed behind him. "Mothpelt is leading you on a border patrol near Owlrocks."

Sparrowpaw turned around, forgetting about Tawnyheart. "Can I come?" he pleaded, his claws flexing. Raggedfeather gazed at him in surprise, but flicked his tail and nodded to Mothpelt, the speckled gray tom who was leading the patrol. "Sparrowpaw wants to help the Clan."

 _Is that sarcasm?_ Sparrowpaw didn't have enough time to respond. Mothpelt was already disappearing through the camp entrance. _Wait up!_ He thought, his ears flattening. _Is every cat in this camp mouse-brained or what?_

…

The sun rose high above the trees as Sparrowpaw followed Owlfeather and Foxflame, who were in front of the patrol, their eyes narrowed and focused. Mothpelt was talking casually with Puddlestep, although Sparrowpaw could already see the tom's amber eyes sparkling with excitement. _Why don't you just confess your love on this very patrol?_

Sparrowpaw suddenly heard a rustling noise, and the scent of heather flooded his nostrils. Whipping around, he let the group get ahead of him. His eyes narrowed with suspicion as he spotted a reddish-ginger pelt crouching near the tall, dry grass, just on the border between ShadowClan and WindClan.

"Hey!" he hissed. The WindClan cat's ears twitched, and then she turned and looked at him, her startlingly bright green eyes narrowed. "Get off our territory!" he snarled, unsheathing his claws. He drew himself to his full height and flattened his ears.

"I'm not on your territory," the cat replied calmly. Sparrowpaw's heart stopped. _What's she talking about?_ She met his furious gaze without flinching. Looking behind him, sure enough, the thin trail of dirt that separated the two Clan borders was right behind his back legs.

"In fact, you need to get off our territory," she mewed, her eyes boring into his pelt. Sparrowpaw's pelt prickled strangely, and his paws tingled. _This is weird._

"Fine," he spat, his tail lashing. "But if I smell you once-"

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes. "You'll shred me like the scrawny rabbit-eater I am."

Sparrowpaw glared at her. _Why is she such a know-it-all?_

"Harepaw told me about you," she mewed as she disappeared into her territory. She poked her head through the grass again, her green eyes narrowed. "You've become a bit of a big, mean badger with the WindClan apprentices."

"Good," he hissed, his hackles rising. "Tell them that if I ever see them, I'll pull out every hair of their pelts, one by one, until they're as hairless as a pink rabbit."

The she-cat nodded, her eyes gleaming. Sparrowpaw hissed again, his ears flattening. _Is she trying to get shredded?_

"Sparrowpaw!" a voice broke his train of thought. He turned around to see the brown tabby pelt of Owlfeather as he padded towards him. "Quit mooning over nothing and come. The patrol can't continue without you."

His pelt fluffing out in embarrassment, Sparrowpaw followed Owlfeather through the thick layer of gorse.

Eventually they came across the pile of stones that rested in between ShadowClan and WindClan territory. Sparrowpaw's claws sheathed and unsheathed. _What was that she-cat's problem?_

 _You were on WindClan territory,_ the voice growled. _Of course she's going to outsmart a cat that's all claws and no brains. I've taught you better than to rush into battle without a thought._

 _I just wanted to defend our territory!_ He thought, his pelt bristling. Sparrowpaw pushed the voice to the back of his head as he padded towards Foxflame.

"This is ShadowClan territory!" the fiery she-cat hissed, her tail lashing. Sparrowpaw rushed to their side, his eyes narrowing. On the opposite end of the Owlrocks, a group of cats stood, their teeth bared and their ears flattened. Sparrowpaw's claws unsheathed. _This is ours, you skinny fleabags!_

"ShadowClan brought the kittypet!" a sleek, light brown tom sneered, his amber eyes gleaming with contempt. "Is your mother here, or has she finally run off with that snobby, soft kittypet of hers?"

"I'll shred you!" Sparrowpaw yowled, his eyes burning into the WindClan deputy's. He struggled as Foxflame and Owlfeather held him back, their pelts bristling. "Let me fight him!"

"Yeah!" one of the WindClan apprentices stalked out, his white pelt sticking out among the mostly brown and black pelts of the other cats. "Why doesn't he fight me? He's been causing trouble with WindClan lately, and I could use some practice."

"Not on my watch!" Mothpelt hissed, his eyes narrowing as he held down Sparrowpaw. "No apprentice will fight each other."

"Why?" the brown tom mewed, his eyes filled with suspicion. "Can't the kittypet defend himself?"

"I'm not a kittypet!" Sparrowpaw howled, breaking free of Mothpelt's grasp and leaping at the white apprentice. Bringing him down with his paw, the two wrestled on the ground and a battle erupted. Cats screeched and clawed at each other, but Sparrowpaw didn't care. He only wanted the blood of the scrawny fleabag that decided to call him a kittypet on his paws.

"Even ThunderClan kits know about you being a kittypet!" the tom hissed, swiping his muzzle. Blood sprayed onto the peaty soil as Sparrowpaw stared up at him. "Your mouse-brained leader shouldn't have told every cat in the forest about your traitorous roots. You don't even deserve to be a ShadowClan warrior."

"Shut up and fight me without the taunts!" Sparrowpaw hissed, raking his side with his claws. The white tom leaped out of the way and barreled into him, his eyes blazing with contempt. Sparrowpaw ducked and counterattacked, slamming his paw over the tom's head. He landed face-first in the soil, but another cat quickly attacked him again.

He stared up at a tall golden she-cat. _Stupid WindClan cat! I'll shred you!_

The she-cat picked him up by the scruff and shook him violently, causing him to feel disoriented. The white tom leaped over to him and bit into his tail. Letting out a yowl of pain, Sparrowpaw tried to wriggle free, but the same light brown tom from before slammed him into the ground again, his eyes glittering with malice.

"We don't allow traitorous kittypets into the forest," the tom snarled in his ear. Sparrowpaw spat at the tom, struggled, and then swiped at him, slicing his nose. The tom yowled with agony and stepped back.

"Shred him," the tom ordered, his muzzle stained with blood. He stared at him through narrowed eyes before leaping back into battle. _Coward!_

The white tom continued batting at his muzzle, and the golden she-cat shook him by the scruff. Sparrowpaw's vision was blurred, until suddenly, he was dropped.

"Leave him!" a voice hissed. Sharp teeth sunk into his scruff as he was dragged towards his clanmates, who were retreating into the forest. He tried to attack, but his paws failed him.

 _Weakling,_ the voice growled. _This is pathetic._

Sparrowpaw was too exhausted to even listen to the yowls of his clanmates as they disappeared in the forest. _Will they leave me here?_

 **Well, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please make sure to review and follow the story if you haven't already to get a notification whenever I update! As always, thank you for reading!**


End file.
